


I See Water On The Bridge

by Shinrin-yoku (Ganesha33)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonism, Bad Puns, Dare I say it...ColdRip, Episode Coda AU for S01E08 'Night of the Hawk', First Kiss, Frustration, Gen, Leonard Snart is a stubborn and reluctant anti-hero, M/M, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Rip Hunter needs to find a positive coping mechanism, These two crack me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganesha33/pseuds/Shinrin-yoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Coda AU for Season 1 Episode 8 'Night of the Hawk'.  </p>
<p>Takes place sometime just after the 'Hunter and Snart as fake G-Men in 1958' team-up, which was adorable and awkward, and all their antagonism needs an outlet so it had to be done ;)</p>
<p>"If you're waiting for me to warm to your pathetic little peacemaking overtures, you'll be waiting an eternity, Time Master."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Water On The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/gifts).



> Dare I say it...ColdRip. *ducks for cover from flying projectiles* ;)
> 
> I am an eternal supporter of ColdFlash, however there's chemistry not-so-subtly lurking somewhere in Captain Cold and Captain Hunter's caustic relationship and it amuses me ;) 
> 
> Thank you skyline for kick-starting the relationship tag for these two (and for all your fantastic writings!), may this teeny tiny gift make you smile :) xh 
> 
> This might become part of a 5 + 1 fic in future, until then, enjoy xh 
> 
> Title is song lyrics from The National's 'Abel'.

"If you're waiting for me to warm to your _pathetic_ little peacemaking overtures, you'll be waiting an eternity, _**Time Master**_."

Captain Rip Hunter visibly struggles to maintain his almost constant state of British stiff upper lip in the face of Leonard Snart's continued snideness.

The sheer _**nerve**_ of this...this _**reprobate**_! Absolutely _**no**_ gratitude or appreciation for Rip's recent genuine attempts at a truce between them.  Why must Mr Snart persist with such antagonism and self-deprecation?! _**Infuriating**_ man!

Rip glares piercingly at Snart, who's still sporting his trademark look - The Irritatingly Attractive Smirk.  " _ **Utterly**_ insufferable," he mutters, grabbing the front of Snart's jacket and propelling him forward...straight into a frustrated, demanding kiss.  It’s deep, aggressive, and ~~hugely~~ satisfying.

_(Snart realises he’s currently losing whatever battle it is they’ve been fighting, and he can’t bring himself to care...now there’s a chilling thought...)_

Time seems to stretch endlessly until Rip releases Snart, steps back, and re-adjusts the popped collar of his trench, now unruffled.  He says, completely unironically, "Well, if you'll excuse me, now that I've cooled off, I'll be on my way."

Snart blinks dazedly and props himself up against the nearest solid surface.

With a brief nod to Snart, Rip strides down the ship's corridor in a swirl of tanned overcoat.

He's almost out of sight when Leonard recovers enough to respond, but all he can manage is a low husky, "Aye Aye _Captain_...”

 

 


End file.
